


Shot Down Protocol

by Dorthea



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Over stimulation, POV Peter Parker, POV Tony Stark, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Sensory Overload, Sensory problems, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, sensory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorthea/pseuds/Dorthea
Summary: After Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider, his senses where turned up to eleven.In the suit Peter and Tony had placed in protocols to help him keep his senses at bay, but while being busy improving that they totally forget about Peter when his Peter Parker at school or around the city.So one day in the middel of class things go wrong and Tony has to come pick of the kid.This story is written based on my own experiences with sensory problems. I'm autistic, so while my sensory problems would be this way, I know some people have it in a very different way. I tried to make it a "one size fit all" but it's hard when you have your own picture of what it's like. But, well... enjoy.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 206





	Shot Down Protocol

It really shouldn’t have come as a surprise for the young hero when he woke up that morning with a ponding headache. He knew he should have gone home earlier from patrol. He had already been lacking sleep when he left for patrol the night before, but when he suddenly stood in front of a burning building in the middle of Queens, he hadn’t had a choice.  
  
Seven people had been trapped in the building; Peter had claimed inside through a window where Karen found the best entrance point. From there he had gotten to the people trapped inside. Either swinging out with them, and when that hadn’t been an option, he had thrown them out and drop a web-granat under them which created a net to caught them.  
  
No casualties.  
  
Now he was sitting first period, at school, on the edge of a sensory overload. But really it was his own fault, he should have listened to Karen’s desperate warning when he had the chance. But had didn’t.

The thing about Peter Parkers sense was, that after he had been bitten by a radioactive spider his sense had been dialed to eleven. In his original mask he had made special googles that allowed him a better focus, and in the spider-man suits Mr. Stark provided him with (both the original blue and red spandex, but also the iron spider suit which was in reality made of a carbon based material and not iron) had a special protocol in place allowing him to control his senses and adjust them within the suit.  
  
When that didn’t work Karen and Friday had been taught to look for the signs of a extreme sensory overload, allowing them to activate a protocol Mr. Stark had named “Shot Down” protocol. Peter had never used it, but the fact it was never was reassuring.

Outside of the Spider-man suit, he didn’t have that kind of luxury though. Meaning, that while he as Spider-man could function normally, Peter was a completely different story.  
  
It had been bad right have The Bit. He had been sick for almost a week where Ben and May took care of him. But as the week went his senses had gotten tremendously more sensitive. The lights had gotten brighter, his naked feet on the wooden floor had a new dimension of coldness to them, food had, had such a strong, intense smell that he would puck his guts out. And sounds… sound where the worst. He wasn’t sure he would ever have a quiet moment again.  
  
He could practically hear every sound throughout Queens. Every barking dog, every crying kid, the traffic from New York’s busy street was a constant noise in his head, and heartbeats. He could hear and identify heartbeats.

With the imagen sitting in first period, having chemistry, in a room with 30 other students and a teacher, while being sleep deprived, having a massive headache, and starting to go into sensory overload. It really wasn’t good.  
  
And really, as if his day couldn’t become any worse, his spidey-sense (or as aunt May called it, the Peter tickle) had to go off in the middle of class. Shortly followed by the loud, screeching sound of the fire alarm filling the classroom and school halls. Today of all days.  
  
And that was it.  
  
A sudden panic filled the classroom with students pushing their chairs aside, their hearts speeding up, their quiet, almost running footsteps over lab floors. Somewhere between it all some someone pushed down a class container onto the floor, glass and liquid flying everywhere, and a loud crash echoed inside Peter’s overstimulated head. He barely noticed he wasn’t moving at all until Ned’s hand landed on Peters wrist pulling Peter up from his chair and out the classroom and school building. Ned’s touched burned, and if Peter hadn’t already been so hypersensitive to every detail, he might have launched at Ned with his superhuman strength. The feeling of his cloth moving over his body as Ned pushed him out of the front door was extreme and tense, the pressure on his shoulder from Ned’s hand felt like he was being stabbed (and Peter would know, he had been stabbed many times, too many).  
  
Getting out of the school, and out into the fresh air might have helped for a normal person. Peter wasn’t normal. Even being outside the school, standing next the Ned and MJ at the edge of a giant group of people he could hear the alarm as clear as if he was still sitting in the classroom or being pulled down the hallway by Ned.  
  
Only difference was that now he was standing, outside also hearing the wind pulling in the trees standing near school ground, the chatter and panic from the students who was frantically running out the school, smell the dusting smell of motor oil from the nearby cars. Mother oil, a smell he would usually find pleasant and nice when being in the lab with Mr. Stark, but right now making him gag. Not just gag, made him literally throw up on the ground.  
  
He barely digested breakfast based on lucky charms with milk, and orange juice came up through his throat, and before he could react Ned got him to a nearby trashcan where he threw up. And when there was no more breakfast, he was pulling to get air into his lungs, trying but failing, to calm down and get his senses under control. It wasn’t working.  
  
A nearby teacher (Mr. Harrington) had seen Peter’s sudden sickness and was now jogging over Peter, Ned, and MJ.  
  
“Peter are you alright” Mr. Harrington spoke loudly as he got closer and placed his hands and Peters shoulders, causing him to desperately flinch away and start hyperventilating. And at this point Ned realized what was going on. Peter was having a sensory overload. Of course, Ned had only heard it described to him from Peter, and never seen him having one before. That didn’t mean he could speak up and help his friend in need (OMG He was helping Spider-man).  
  
“He is having a sensory overload Mr. Harrington” Ned quickly stated. Harrington looked Peter over and then looked to Ned.  
  
“Do you know how to help him? I will go find a number for one of his emergency contacts. He should probably go him” he then stated, slowly pulling away from the trembling, hyperventilating boy. But Ned quickly stopped him before he could walk away.  
  
“That won’t be necessary, Mr. Harrington, I go Peter’s phone right here and therefor also his emergency contacts information” Ned said, kneeling down to the ground pulling out Peter’s phone from his backpack (Peter hadn’t even noticed Ned taking it with them outside). Before Ned quickly unlocked it scrolling through Peters contacts till, he found the one he was looking for. Tony Stark. While normally his aunt May would be first on the list, May was out of town making Tony option number two. If that didn’t work… Happy Hogan and Rhodey was options but not as great.  
  
Ned handing the phone to Mr. Harrington who stared at the number for a second before calling the number.  
  
Once.  
  
Twice.  
  
And then at last, the thread time a voice on the other end of the line spoke. Harrington quickly put the phone on speaker.  
  
_“Hey Peter. Shouldn’t you be at school?”_ Mr. Starks voice came through the speakers on the new, prototype Stark-phone.  
  
“Uhm, this is Ned and Mr. Harrington, Peter’s teacher” Ned said calmly. Right now, was about getting Peter help, he could freak about talking to THE Tony Stark later.  
  
_“What’s wrong? Is Peter okay”_ and sudden panic sounded in Mr. Starks voice. If Peter wasn’t so damn close to fainting because of the lack of oxygen he seemed to be getting into his lungs (hyperventilating sucked) he would have spoken and reassured Mr. Stark, but he couldn’t.  
  
“Peter seems to be having some sort of, sensory related panic attack. We need one of his emergency contacts to come pick him up” Mr. Harrington spoke, with a tone that sounded starstruck. On the other end of the line quick footsteps could be heard before Tony replied.  
  
_“I’ll be on my way, ETM 20 min”_ and then the line cut out.

After that it didn’t take long before the fire alarm was turned off and students could return to their classes. Ned followed Peter carefully down to the nurse’s office, where he explained what had happened and that a contact had already been called. The nurse guided Peter over to one of the couches in the small room, turned of the light and handed him a bottle of water. Ned quietly placed Peter backpack on the floor next to him and pressed his phone into his shaking hands. He was slowly stopping hyperventilating, but he was clearly still struggling a lot. Then he waved a quiet goodbye closing the door behind him.

Not long after non other than Tony Stark stormed into the nurse’s office finding a tired, sensory overload Peter shaking, pale and scared. He seemed so small sitting them squeezing his eyes shot, covering his ears with his hands in a desperate attempt to keep the noises out, even if it wouldn’t work.  
  
Tony quietly signed the papers allowing him to take Peter out of school for the day, before pulling out a special set of noise cancelling headphones that he carefully placed over Peter’s sensitive ears, before picking up Peter’s backpack and pulling the kid onto his feet guiding him out and nodding to the nurse who quietly stood by.  
  
Tony quickly guided Peter out into the black Audi placed in the parking lot, where Happy was waiting in his black suit and sunglasses. Seeing the kid, Happy pulled of the glasses and threw them to Tony who helped Peter get them on before getting the kid into the backseat before he crawled in beside him. Happy just got in and headed towards to tower.  
  
The vibrations from the car, trembled through his sensitive body. Up through his feet, legs spine and head planting itself as a disturbing feeling all throughout his body. The Boy crawled deeply into himself desperately attempting to close of the sound and feeling of his quick heart-rate. 

***

Getting a call from Peter at barely 10 am was the last thing Tony had expected while sitting in a meeting. Pepper had pulled him out of his lab, forced him into a suit and he was now sitting hearing about the new campaign about green energy they had planned. Really not a way he wanted to use his day, so when Peter called, he got up and stepped into the hallway.  
  
Hearing Peter’s friend voice instead of Peters own, sent panic through his body, was His Kid okay? Was he hurt, bleeding out, dead? The questions flew through his head.  
  
Hearing the word Sensory and panic attack made him walk to the elevator quickly calling out for Friday to get Happy to the garage. They had to get the kid.  
  
He knew Peter had sensory issues. Hell, he had modified the suit to fit his sensory needs with the ability to through his AI (That if he remembered correctly the kid had named Karen) adjusting the sensory input, but also closing completely off with “Shot down” protocol. He just hadn’t thought about what it meant for the kid when he was outside the suit, and for the he quietly curses himself jumping into the car with Happy driving to Midtown high.

Walking into the nurse’s office seeing Peters trembling, tens body halfway laying on the stiff leather couch made his heart ache for the boy. Signing the papers went by smoothly. Even though they had been suspicious the first time Tony had picked up the kid after Flash being over him, they had quickly learned that it was very real and Tony didn’t need to put of a fight with them.  
  
Then he quietly pulled out a set of noise cancelling headphones he had designed for Bucky (James Barnes) and that Happy lucky had a pair of in the car (He wasn’t quiet sure why though) he carefully moved the kids hands from his ears and placed the headphones over his ears, activating them. His kids body relax slightly by the noise being blocked out, but he was still tense and had not even acknowledge Tony being there. And while the sound was blocked out slightly for the kid, it wasn’t made for enhanced senses, so he didn’t want to speak incase he would scare the kid.  
  
He just guided the kid to the car, where the kid feels asleep with his head against Tony’s shoulder halfway to the tower.

Getting Steve down to carry Peter was not much of a problem. As soon as the kid had been carefully placed on his bed Tony had whispered “Friday, Shot Down protocol”. The windows had turned dark. Friday had turned her sound so much down that Tony couldn’t hear her, only Peters enhanced senses would be able to pick it up, and she soundproofed the room and turned off the lights.  
  
Tony told her to tell him when Peter work. While he waited he would make some things to help the kid.


End file.
